A Game?
by Kalira69
Summary: Harlock has a surprising question - invitation? - for Yama. He really just wants to be sure his lover is as happy as he could be. Yama thinks it's silly . . . but sweet.


Written for the 'Role Play' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

* * *

Yama startled briefly as a touch skimmed his sides, then hummed and relaxed into his lover's arms as they came around him, leaning against Harlock's chest. Harlock's arms settled snugly about his waist, and he let his head tip to one side as Harlock nuzzled at his neck. "Mm. . . Yama?" he half-purred.

Yama trailed light caresses over Harlock's hands, taking the moment, as always, to appreciate them without his nigh-ever-present gloves. "Yes?" he responded almost lazily, eyes half closed.

"Do you want . . . to play a game?" Harlock asked, and it took a moment for the question to make sense. Yama frowned.

Actually it still didn't make sense, not properly. "A . . . game? What in stars' names are you talking about, love?" he asked, trailing little circles over Harlock's knuckles with his fingertips.

"You know," Harlock said, nipping Yama's neck and nosing his ear, "a _game_, something new and exciting," he loosened his grip a little, sliding his hands out from beneath Yama's - he pouted - and nudging him into a turn, putting his back against the bureau, "a little . . . role play, maybe."

Yama blinked at his lover, thinking of Nami's whispered jokes about bad novels and things she'd overheard and- Yama's eyes dropped to the expansive skull and crossbones on Harlock's chest and he _giggled_. "Harlock, you- you are a _Pirate Captain_ \- an immortal pirate captain, the most legendary outlaw in the galaxy! What do you want to _pretend_?" he asked, unable to quite keep his voice even or the smile off his face.

Harlock looked honestly stumped for a moment, frowning. "Ah. . ." he began, but it didn't really go anywhere.

Yama felt a little better. He would have felt terribly guilty if Harlock had actually suggested it from some . . . odd, hidden desire. He just-

Yama _could not picture it_. He was hard-pressed not to laugh again at the thought, in fact.

"Perhaps not, then." Harlock said in a low voice. And _he_ looked almost pouty. He dipped his head to kiss Yama lightly, but he dodged it, catching the warm brush on his cheek instead. "Yama?" Harlock questioned, looking more confused.

"Is there something you _would_ like to," Yama paused, arms sliding around Harlock's shoulders, "pretend? We can, if you-"

He fell silent as Harlock covered his mouth with one hand, shaking his head. Yama hummed, waiting for him to move it again.

"All right then. If you're sure." Yama said when he had, hugging Harlock a little closer to himself, their noses almost brushing as Harlock bent easily with the embrace.

"Are _you_?" Harlock asked, voice low and expression earnest. This time Yama actually managed to quash his snicker. He smiled fondly at his - ridiculous - lover.

"Harlock, love. . . There is _more_ than enough _adventure_ in my life, with my legendary Pirate Captain." he teased gently, tugging Harlock closer still. "I'm a simple man," he joked, "I don't need-"

Harlock caught him in a hot kiss, pushing his back up against the bureau and filling all the space before him, leaning in hard. Yama moaned under the sudden weight, opening eagerly to his beloved captain, fingers curling into his high collar and tugging restlessly as Harlock's hands slid over his hips.

* * *

Harlock's fingers ran through his hair in lazy, irregular strokes, occasionally catching in tangles and pulling with a dull sting. Yama purred under the attention, stretching a little and settling back down with a slide of sweaty skin on skin, his body still humming with the warm aftermath of pleasure.

"Yama." Harlock said, his voice low and rich and ever so slightly rough, and Yama took a deep breath and sighed, giving a little hum of acknowledgement. "You do know," Harlock continued, hand sliding down his neck and rubbing over his back, fingertips tracing his spine and following the arch of one shoulder blade, "the only thing I _ever_ want . . . is _you_, precisely as you are, don't you, darling?"

Yama's breath caught, and it took him a moment to lift his head to meet his lover's dark gaze. "I. . . Yes." he said after a moment, feeling warm all over, because Harlock made him feel that way - cared for and loved and wanted as no one else ever had, "I do. I. . ." He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I love you," he said, "I don't need or want anything more than _you_, either. My Pirate Captain." he added, playfully fond.

Harlock gave him a slightly crooked smile, stroking his cheek with one hand, and Yama leaned up and kissed him, lazy and soft.


End file.
